A device for determining a status of soil is required for making agricultural work efficient and increasing productivity. As examples of water status specified, water content WC, electric conductivity EC, temperature, pH, and ion concentration are presented, for example.
As a water content sensor of prior art, for example, a tension meter, a TDR and a capacitance type sensor are known, as referred to the patent documents 1 and 2 below